A Second Chance is Worth More then anything
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: With a request from a death god of another world Luke gets a second chance but this wont be easy, however nothing is going to get in the way of him seeing them again nothing. not even voldamort and his entire damn army HPxPJTLT
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal: hello! for all those who want to strangle me for making them wait with Storm Front chapter three is written and being edited at the moment. And i just finished reading The Last Olympian and this popped into my head if anyone wants to take this in whole or in part please do so im not sure if ill have time between Storm Front and Back in Action to update this thing regularly but i think its got potential!

Title. A Second Chance is Worth More then anything

Author. Quetzalcoatls

Fandoms- harry potter, Percy jackson and the Olympians after TLO

Prologue- A day to Remember

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ It kind of interesting really to find out the answer to that old "what the hell did i do in a past life to deserve this?" Question its even more interesting to find out that __**yes**__ you do indeed deserve your current life, so what are you going to do about it? Me? Well im doing the best i can with what iv got hopefully ill earn the chance to go back and apologize to my friends for what i did. But until then iv got a Dark sorcerer to kill and after dealing with Gods and Titans this should be a walk in the park...or not._

_ Luke Castellan AKA Harry Potter_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared somewhat blankly at the hospital wing ceiling thinking over the events of the last three days and their ramification. After the _incident_ at the ministry when Tom had tried to posses him he had been trying to draw on more power to force Voldamort out of his mind he _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt that he was capable of doing this, that he could and _would_ win. It was then he had felt something break in his mind the backlash of raw power had forced Tom out of his mind and dropped him screaming in pain to the floor. But the things he had remembered along with the power had almost broken him as nothing else in this life ever had. He had dropped unconscious on the spot his mind shutting down to protect him from the shock, but now he was awake again, and had to deal with it as he hadn't really had a chance to before. At least no one asked him why he was crying what with sirus's death, just one more this to add to the rather long list of his screw ups he thought sourly.

But with the life he had lived family now meant more to him then anything else which just added to his determination to set things right as best he could. he took a deep breath his eyes hardening in determination with all of his other memories had also come the one of the deal he had made with Hades and the death god of the world he was currently in, a deal he had every intention of completing. The reward was far too great for him to fail, no, he _would _see them all again no matter what got in his way! He got up hunting around for his cloths even as Poppy walked over looking at him intensely. "Its good to see you up mister Potter I was beginning to worry, back to your old self yet?" She asked he glance over his shoulder at her as walked to the bathroom to change "You have no idea." He said with a grin. Voldamort would never know what hit him because he wasn't dealing with Harry Potter anymore not really no now he would have do deal one very determined Son of Hermes and he _would not fail!_


	2. Hit the ground running

Quetzal: the first 2 paragraphs here felt squashed for some reason when i read it, but once you get past that it smooths out i tried to fix that but i cant seem to clear up the problem no matter how i re-write it.

Chapter 2 Hit the ground running

Luke looked around the train quickly trying to find an empty compartment before he was spotted, he didn't really having anything against Ron and Harmonie but he need some more time to himself to plan and he couldn't do that with those two arguing. He had tried to act normally around them both for the last two weeks of school, but had found that even if 'Harry' had liked them he couldn't stand there attitudes and bickering it just made him want to kill them every time they opened there mouths though that might have just been remnants of Kronos's mind cropping up along with his new memories.

In the end he had taken to avoiding them both this had unfortunately led to Harmonie thinking he was depressed and needed to talk to her about it which of course just made her even more annoying he thought with a sigh as he continued down the train. The next compartment he tried although not empty only contained Luna who with his new memory he was now fairly sure was a clear sighted mortal, not crazy in the least bit. She looked up at him and smiled slightly "Hello Hero." She said idly and went back to reading the Quibbler Luke stared at her for a moment startled, somehow he didn't think she was referring to the whole "boy who lived" thing then again this was Luna they were talking about it wouldn't surprise him in the least bit if she already knew who he really was.

"Hello Luna do you mind if I sit here?" He asked she nodded not looking up "Yes there aren't any nargles in this compartment thats what you wanted to avoid yes?" She asked he nodded putting his trunk up in the rack. "Yup." He said sitting down a large spell book in his hands which he promptly opened and started reading. It was almost 4 hours into the trip when Harmonie and Ron found him. "There you are!" Said Harmonie angrily at him he glanced up at her with one eye brow raised "What?" He asked "Iv been sitting here the entire trip how difficult could I be to find?" He asked she huffed glaring at him. "You need to stop blocking us out Harry! Were your friends you need to talk to us!" She said exasperated "I talked to you at breakfast" He answered drily she glared at him in response. "Whats that bloody huge book you reading mate? You turning into a book worm like Harmonie now?" Asked Ron making a grab for the book which Luke deftly avoided. "Im studying and you two are interrupting." He said cutting off Harmonies rant about how he needed to listen to her before it began making her scowl. "But Harry..!" Wined Ron. "NO," He said sourly like they were misbehaving children "Either sit down and shut up or go away." He snapped they both gave him hurt looks and sat down Harmonie pulling out her own book and Ron diving into a box of Bertie bots ever flavor beans. The silence lasted for about 10 minutes before Ron started to complain forcing Luke to blast him with a silencing charm which ended with Harmonie yelling at him for the last 20 minutes of the train ride.

It was an extremely irritated Demigod turn sorcerer that got off the train at kings cross that afternoon. He promptly shrunk his trunk and stuck it in his pocket ignoring Harmonies horrified gasp and yells about the restrictions. "Fuck them" He responded before disappearing through the barrier and into the train stations rush hour crowds before Harmonie or the Weaslys could get over there shock. An hour later with the order still frantically searching for him someone thought to check Diagon Alley but the 'Boy who lived' was long gone, having already gotten everything he needed and disappearing into the muggle world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke flopped down on the bed in his hotel room with a sigh wearing the first new clean cloths he had ever owned in this life he hadn't bothered to get money from the bank he figured that was the first place anyone would look for him. So he just opted to steal everything he needed not that difficult a prospect because reborn or not he was still a son of Hermes. So now he was the proud owner of a brand new Macbook pro an iPod and an entire new wardrobe including shoes. All in all he was happy with how the day had gone, well other then that last half an hour on the train at least.

In the morning though he was going to have to find a sword he doubted he could find anything made of celestial bronze not by a long shot but he wasn't here to kill monsters so a steel sword would do just find the trick still was finding one. He wished he could use Griffondors Sword it was an amazingly well made weapon second only to the weapons he'd seen and used that were made by the Hephaestus cabin but not only was it currently in Dumbledores offices but it was too long for him to use effectively so that had been a dead end. Damn, well he could deal with it tomorrow right now he needed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luke was woken the next morning by tapping on his window he pulled his pillow over his head with a groan of frustration before pitching it across the room and going to the window. To his relief it wasn't a ministry owl but rather Hedwigg he smiled and let her into the room she settled on his bed with a hoot looking at him rather solemnly. It was then that he noticed a package tied to her legs it was small only about a foot long and a few inches wide and he got a strangely foreboding feeling as he looked at it. He approached Hedwigg after a slight hesitation and untied the package before sitting down on the bed to open it. He untied the strings holding the paper it was wrapped in closed and removed the paper reviling a box with a note attached to it. _Your Father wanted you to have this, _read the note he frowned looking down at the box he had a sinking feeling he knew what was in that box he was almost afraid to open it now but,... He sighed and removed the lid from the box looking down at the contents, inside the box was a dagger...The same dagger he had killed himself with to stop Kronos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal: the daggers not just me being morbid it will play an important part it the upcoming chapters after all there are some creatures in the wizarding world that cant be harmed through normal means now aren't there?

REVIEW!


End file.
